


Threats? No thanks.

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anger, F/M, Female Reader, Her house burned down, Mistakes, Not cool Sans, Rant Fic, Reader just gone through though times, Stress, Threats, guilty sans, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: You had just escaped your burned house from an anti-monster attempted arson. Sans and his cousins (alternate universes) agreed to heal you and take care of you until you're better. Unfortunately you don't have a house now. Sans offered a place to stay if you-What did you say?!





	Threats? No thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> So I read too many concepts of reverse harem that's inspired by 'Six skeletons one maid'(is that right? It's been so long). And they always, ALWAYS, have a scene where the reader is offered by Sans to stay with them. And he ALWAYS threatens the reader. And the reader is like "Yeah okay, I won't hurt your family and ignore the fact that you just blatantly stated that you'll hurt and/or kill me if I ever scratch anyone."
> 
> Safe to say, I was not satisfied. Call me whatever but if my friend threatened to kill me if I ever hurt his/her family after they OFFERED me to stay with them, desperate or not I would say "Hell no!" I'm not living with someone who can kill me at anytime and clearly can! I'm not living with someone who I trusted and turned out to be a person who would willingly hurt me just for scratching their family/friends. Yeah no fuck that. So here's my take on what should have happened. 
> 
> It's just my opinion. I ain't risking my life living with someone who threatened my life to my face. Nu uh fuck that.

"Wait, really?"

Sans shrugged. "Yeah sure. You can stay with us."

"But," you stuttered in softly. "How will I pay you?"

Sans shrugged again. "We're not asking for your money kid. Just help around the house for a bit and we're cool."

"I- Sans. I...thank you." you smiled at him gratefully. 

"But uh, let me be clear." Sans looks up at you with dark sockets and a wide grin. "If you ever harm any of my friends or family, you're gonna have a **b a d t i m e.** "

You flinched back and stared at Sans' blank malice filled face in shock and fear. What?

Not just a minute ago he had offered you a place to stay since your house burned down by an arson attempt- and all you do to pay for his kindness is just by doing nothing but cook. But then suddenly his eyes go out and he's threatening you?

Your face changed from terror to pure anger. You glared at him, a fire in your eyes as you scowled. " _No._ "

Sans looks taken back by your reaction. "W-what?"

"I said, no." you said briskly, your tone low, sharp and pissed. "I'll just ask my friend to crash with her."

You turn around and walk away feeling angry and betrayed. You had trusted Sans. You trusted him to be your friend. And what did he do? He threatened your life as if it was okay to do so. 

"What? W-wait! (Y/N)-" he grabs your wrist but you quickly pulled it away and grabbed his hand in a tight grip, spinning around to glare at him angrily. He looks surprised. 

" _No._ " you said sharply. "I will not stay with you."

"B-but I-" Sans stuttered, shocked at the anger that surrounds you and burns inside your eyes. "I was just- just-"

"Just what? Threatened my life or threatened to severely harm me and think it's okay to do so?!" You snapped at him, feeling an inferno burning inside your Soul. 

"I-" Sans stuttered in shock. "I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter what you meant. I understand it plain as day." You growled, tears pooling in your eyes but you ignored them. "I thought you were my friend. Clearly I was wrong. You don't trust me enough to not harm anyone and you threatened my life as if it's a game. Some friend."

You threw his hand and walk away, feeling that burning anger inside of you grow and swirl in an inferno.

(Y/N) wait!" Sans pleaded, feeling extremely guilty. He didn't mean it like that. He just wanted to protect his friends and family. He didn't mean to hurt her. "I-"

"Forget it Sans." you said sharply and went to the guest room you've been resting in for a few days because of your injuries. "I knew the offer was too good to be true. Maybe you were just trying to get me to sell my Soul and be your slave too! Wonder what that would entail if I had agreed!?!"

"No! It's not like that!" Sans pleaded. 

You walk into the room and glared at Sans one last time before closing the door. "Goodbye."

The door locked a moment later, indicating that you don't want to talk to him. And that Sans had made a mistake he should have avoided. Maybe he lost a friend now? Who knows? All he knew is that he shouldn't have done that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it. Feel free to tell me what you think! I love reading comments- it fills me with so much joy! So comment down below!


End file.
